A Gift of Remebrance
by RakellaXloveXMusic
Summary: The time line is a little changed up. The case of the Cursed Houde and the one with Urado have been swapped.It's Been a year since Mai's death and Naru still Misses her. Then One day he gets a gift. . .what could it be? Read to find out. R&R Please :


**I don't own Ghost Hun or any songs mentioned In this Story**

**They belong to their respective makers**

**I own ONLY the Plot**

**Hope You enjoy it**

**Rate and Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Gift of Remembrance<strong>

"Why! Why did she have to go!" Naru yelled for the second time that day, it was his birthday and there was no cheery Mai to make him tea or brighten the office up. A year had already passed and it still hurt Naru to think she was gone. He realized to late that he loved her. She died in the case at the mansion with Urado. They were lucky that they were able to save her body from him. Everyone was heart broken with her death. With everything they had went through together they became almost like a family after the close call with the case of _The Cursed House._

Then they took on the case with Urado, wishing they didn't after what had happened. Everyone had changed a little: Lin changed his view on the Japanese, Masako was kinder, Ayako more thoughtful, Bou-san more serious, Naru more easier to break his defence with reminders of Mai, John spending more time with the children at the church to honour her memory and Yasu more closed off, not wanting another sister like figure to replace her. She had changed everyone with her ideas and way of doing things. As Naru was lost in thought, the door bell rang and he was about to call Mai, but stopped himself. He walked to the door and saw a gift on the ground. He picked the gift up analyzing it to see who had sent it to him.

Naru saw that the git was from Mai and collapsed on to the couch. He saw that there was a note on the box. He picked it up and read: Hey Naru/ Kazuya Shibuya/ Oliver Davis whatever name you're going by. If you are reading this then I am for sure dead. I found out your name from my spirit guide. . . your twin brother Gene. I had nightmares/visions of death before the case, knowing that if I didn't die more people would have so I decided to get your gift early just in case. I hope Masako is alive. I'd be heartbroken if she or any of you guys had died. I love you all, but I love **You** with all my heart. Hope you like my gift.

-Love Mai Taniyami

"She . . . she . . . she knew she might have died!" Naru yelled out in anguish. This caused Lin to come out of his office. Naru handed him the note. Lin stood stony still, realizing how much she loved them as a family. "Open the gift" Lin stated then left. Naru contemplated it, then slowly opened it after a few minutes of silence. When he looked inside there was a photo album and another box. In the box was was a music box with a picture of Mai and Naru. The songs were _Miss you _by Miley Cyrus and _Summer sunshine_ by the Corrs. On the bottom of the box was a key to turn the music on, but there was a second key to change the song. *But in the music box was a locket of her.* Naru read the birthday card.

Happy Birthday Naru,

Hope I'm not being to forward with my gift but hey, what the heck why not? ;) So just to put your mind to rest. I put in the coordinates to your brother in the photo album.

Forever and Always yours,

Mai Yori Taniyami

Naru smiled for what seemed like the first time in years and cried the tears for his lost brother and his assistant whom he both loved. Whispering a small thank you to Mai and played the music box. Unknown to Naru, Mai was watching and smiling as she kissed Naru's cheek and moved on, knowing that things would be a little better in Naru's life.

Goddess did she know that he needed some some happiness. Just as she was halfway moved on, she decided that she would visit Naru one last time in his dreams, as she saw him walk to her grave. He payed his respects to her parents as he fell asleep against her gravestone with a single white rose tipped blue. Mai smiled as she entered his dreams.

**Naru's Dream-scape**

hello Naru Mai said. She saw Naru whip around and hug her. God I've missed you Mai. I know, i wanted to see you one last time before i go. No don't go! He yelled at my statement holding on tighter. Shh, hush now, it's OK I'll always be in your heart she told him as Mai kissed his lips i-i-i love you Mai he said holding her one last time and sealed his promise with a kiss. Good bye Mai said. As she faded away.

**Heaven**

"I wonder, will I ever see him again, mom?" Mai asked looking towards her parents. "Yes, yes you will" she replied cryptically with a small smile, as Mai fell asleep against her father with a content smile. Dreaming of her only love as a single tear fell down.

**The End**

*I was going to have the sentence as **"But in the music box was a locket of her and a Ghost Buster sound track." **but decided against it since it was supposed to be a saddish story.

I know i haven't updated in a long time but I'm hoping that I'll get another chapter up in**_ Her_** soon. . . though no promise

**Rate & Review**

- _**Noire**_


End file.
